Hajime Sohma
Hajime Sohma (草摩 はじめ, Sohma Hajime) is the first son of Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda. He is one of the main characters in ''Fruits Basket Another''. Appearance Hajime takes on his father's and grandmother's orange hair and reddish-orange eyes. Personality Hajime Sohma is very closed off when Sawa first meet him. He's easily annoyed and is usually uninterested in what's going on around him. However, he also has a soft and caring side to him, which he inherited from Tohru. This is seen when he comforts Sawa Mitoma as she has an anxiety attack. Like his father towards Kyo Sohma, Hajime feels very antagonised towards his cousin, Mutsuki Sohma, having a hate-love relationship. Story Overview History When Hajime was younger, he was often remarked on how he looked similar to his father as he grew older. He saw that his father would have a nervous smile but Hajime did not understand why. Hajime later encounters a lady within the Sohma compound house. She remarked that she hoped that he doesn't change into a monster (like his father did in the past). However, Hajime did not understand the remark. Some time later, his parents told Hajime about their past and the cat curse that his father had. He then felt relived knowing because it explained why his father had the nervous smiles and the strange remark from the lady. Fruit Basket Another Hajime Sohma first meets Sawa Mitoma when she accidentally stepped on his face entering the Student Council room. He got irritated at her, but she ran away almost immediately, apologising as she did.Another Chapter 1 The next time they met, he saves Sawa from the superintendent as Mutsuki Sohma distracts her. He tells her that her house happened to be on their way to school, and she starts profusely apologising again, which he gets annoyed by. He hands her back her student ID, which she lost, and seems to get overwhelmed by her reaction. This leads to a misunderstanding, as Sawa thinks she's done something severely wrong, but Hajime was just his usual irritable self. Sawa starts to cry, which makes Hajime shocked, as he didn't mean to make her cry. Hajime finally introduces himself properly to Sawa. She had gone to the Student Council room to question why she got elected as first-year Class A representative, and he happened to be there. She seemed perplexed when she found out that he was Student Council President, and Mutsuki was the Vice-President. He, once again, seems to shock her with his less than delicate words, but she exclaims her gratitude at being given the chance. He awkwardly apologises to her for sleeping on the floor when they first met, to which Sawa blushes very hard at.Another Chapter 4 Mutsuki teases Hajime about his and Sawa's "fated" meeting. Sawa starts to feel anxious, whilst Hajime is still very nonchalant. Mutsuki says that Hajime is out of sorts on rainy days, to which Sawa comments that "he must've been cooling down on the floor like a cat", being a reference to the original manga Fruits Basket. Both Hajime and Mutsuki seem a bit stunned, and Hajime says that he has never, since birth, turned into a cat when embraced. Mutsuki continues teasing them and pushes Sawa into Hajime. Sawa screams, and Hajime gets mad at Mutsuki, who was taking pictures, for making him look like a pervert.The One Called Hajime Hajime asks to get pass Sawa as she is face down in a stack of papers. Due to the numbness in her arm, she ends up dropping all the paper she was holding. Hajime is getting use to her apologising, and says "don't" in the middle of her apology. He shows concern for her, asking if she hurt her arm, and she explains about the numbness. She goes on another rant about being troublesome, when Hajime grabs her face to stop her from talking. He gives her a speech about not apologising for needing help, and to rely on people when she needs it. She blushes, and Hajime reacts with wide eyes. Mio Hasegawa interrupts their moment and comments that Hajime should not treat Sawa like a kid. He gets frazzled, loudly apologies and runs away.Another Chapter 6 Hajime shows up, when Sawa was talking to Riku Sohma and Sora Sohma. Sawa had just been crying, and Hajime asked her what was going on since her face was flushed. Riku confusingly explains what was going on, and Sawa ends up saying thank you for everyone's concern. She thanks Hajime as "President" for scolding her. He gets very embarrassed, thinking that someone would misunderstand it.Another Chapter 8 Future Relationships Sawa Mitoma Mutsuki Sohma Tohru Honda Kyo Sohma Sora Sohma Riku Sohma Trivia Gallery :Main article: Hajime Sohma/Gallery References Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Sohmas Category:Males Category:Fruits Basket Another Characters Category:Children of Characters from Fruits Basket Category:Characters